Totally a Normal Human
by Just A Normal Human Being
Summary: Last time she checked, Highschool DxD is a harem anime and their target is male audience. So why, she , a girl get reincarnated in this world? Oh well, at least she glad Issei is not into Incest. OC centric, because we need more fem OC
1. Prologue

I died starved.

Yes you read it right, I died starved.

No I'm not get abused or something. It's not accident and I'm not trying kill myself too. No one tried to torture me either.

Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm apparently was the cat.

I got curious about how human apparently can live for 3 week without food, so I tried it when the holiday came and when my mother is away from house for one month.

Before I knew it, I already died.

Yes yes, I know how stupid I'm. You guys don't need to remind me. Even the god lectured me how I waste my life for a simple and yet stupid curiosity. The god keep tellling me how he kept sending me a bunch recommendation food in my phone so I give up and eat something.

"The fridge is only 5 step away from your room!" The god shouted.

I admit, the fact that the god tried prevent me from dying it's actually really nice for him.

But he is already too late, my stupidity get me first and now I'm already died.

"Well, so what now?" I asked. Will I get send to hell because my stupidity? Now I think about it, does what I'm doing considered as suicide?

"Supposedly, I should have sent you to hell" The god sighed. "But I considered that you never actually intend to die, and now I give you a second chance"

A second chance? Huh, I almost sure that the god will send me to hell. I'm not a really good individual back home. I mean, I'm not murdering people left and right, but rather I always cheated in every test except math, never actually study and sometime didn't help what my mother asked me to do.

"By second chance you mean..."

"You will get reincarnated into Highschool DxD!" The god said with a hint of pride in his voice.

I froze.

What?

"...why?"

"Because my child!" The god said dramatically.

"The other deities doing it! And I want to try it too!" He said with a big smile on his face. I swear I can also see sparkle in his eyes.

"Is there a reason I needed in there?" This is really ridiculous. What is this? Fanfiction? Maybe something happened in there, maybe there's a thre-

"Nope, I just want to see my chosen person reincarnated in there and watch them grow."

"It's okay if you don't want to change the plot! I'm not picky like the others, the feeling that I reincarnated someone into another reality is enough for me!"

"But-" I tried to protest. "But Highschool DxD is a harem anime!"

The god only look at me strangely. "So?"

"It's full of woman!"

"So?"

"I'm not lesbian!"

"Your point?"

I took a deep breath.

"Usually," I started to explain. "In fanfiction in a harem anime, the original character or OC is a male because the writer sometime self insert themselves into the storyline. They usually ended up as a harem with their favorite girls."

The god nodded, signaling that he listening and want me to continue.

"It also apply with other shows. If there's a lot handsome man, the fanfic will full of female OC ended up romance with them. Highschool DxD is a harem anime, the fanfic is full of male OC. If there's female OC sometime it will become yuri"

"I see" He sighed. "That's why you said you're not lesbian"

"Yeah, I mean sure it would be funny to see bunch of girls trying to get attention to a straight girl. But it would stop being funny the moment the straight girl have to told them that she didn't like them back."

And she prefer that she never see their heartbreak realization. It might be funny for a comedy story but in real life, it can be heartbreaking.

"Even a reverse harem?"

"No just no.."

Because it's already hard enough to just talk with one man. If a lot of male talking and standing close to her, she would probably faint. Honestly, she really need to stop scared of real life man. Geez, this is karma because she kept avoiding irl male and only watch and read 2D person.

"So... I'm not going into Highschool DxD right?!" I asked with hope. "It's full of female and lack of male character!"

I never actually read the novel itself! Nor watch the anime! I only got the information from fanfiction and wikipedia!

Also no one of the male characters is also my type. I mean, sure maybe I can get with Issei, but I'm not the type that like to share with others. Vali is also a big no-no because I can't tame his battle maniac tendency. Cao cao is pretty much the antagonist...

"Nah, you still going"

"NOOOOOOOO"

\--

"This is stupid, you're stupid, everything is stupid" The nameless girl mumbled. She is right now standing at a drawing circle on the ground.

"Say the one who died starved because they really curious how starving feels like." The god answer back, indicating that he can listen what the girl mumbling.

"It's for science?"

"Do you want me to look up your scores at that subject?"

"Ughh, alright. I'm sorry for being stupid" The girl apologized. Hearing this the god laughed.

"It's okay, among the deities they called me one of the stupid gods. Who knows, maybe we can perform 'The stupid god and his stupid chosen one' drama?" The god joked.

Both of them then laugh together. For the girl, she didn't expect to get along with this God. She thought the God will be an egoist God she sometime read. Or maybe a cruel God that wanted only entertainment. She glad she got a nice God that picking her up.

Suddenly the circle in the ground starting to glow along with the girl body.

"You know," She started. "The God in Highschool DxD is dead, what do you feel about that?"

"Well, do you really think The God can died that easily?" The girl widened her eyes while he smile at her.

"Wait! What do-"

Before she finished her speech, her whole body already vanished from the air. The circle in the ground also stop it's glowing.

\--

_"Do you nulled her emotions and her relationship with her mother?"_

_"Yes, it was necessary"_

_"Why?"_

_"If I don't do that, she will lash out demanding to make her alive again. Besides, it's much better if she didn't remember much about her mother, the situation already sad itself"_

\--

She was once fall in love with a man.

He was everything to her. Like every love story, they ended up married. And then they become the happiest couple in the world. The man become the husband and she become the wife.

It didn't last long.

They tried to have kid, but failed twice. Tired of his wife, the husband search for another woman, leaving the wife behind. But the wife is fine, because she was sure her husband will back for her. Even the husband abused her, she knew the husband still love her.

Finally, the wife is pregnant again. This is the third time she pregnant and she was sure she could keep the child alive. Like someone said "third time's a charm"

The husband, oh the man she loves so much didn't agree.

"It will probably just died like before, just abort it"

The wife didn't give up.

After a long time, the husband never come back, never called and never support her again.

And that when the wife realized, she is not longer living in her own fairy tale anymore.

The husband become the man and the wife become the woman.

In the end, she come back where her parent is. Asking help for her child that hasn't been born yet.

"I will make them, the happiest child in the whole world" The woman said.

Her baby is born.

Her baby is born as a healty baby girl. There's no trace that she will died for a few hours. After 2 times she tried and failed, she finally has her own child. She cried with tears of joy.

The woman finally become the mother she always want to be.

Later, she buy a lot of doll for her baby girl.

But it's not a happy ending either.

Like someone said again, "The abused become the abuser"

Before she know it, their relationship is almost broken. Its started innocent enough, then the years came by and the mother become aggressive.

When finally she realized it, she managed to stop what she was doing. And then she try to change herself.

The child only stared confused why her mother suddenly changed.

Years went by, their relationship stop being broken. But of course, the scar already been done. The child still scared of loud command, the child still flinch eveytime the mother raised her hand.

But the mother didn't give up, she keep try mend their relationship. She will make her child to be happy as much as possible.

The child starting to grow up

"I love you mom!"

_"I love you too"_

_"I'm proud of you!"_

"Hehe, thanks mom"

The more her child grow up, the more money she need. She need to get a job with high pay, she need money for her child. She needsheneedsheneed-

"Hello miss, I'm sorry but you daughter is-"

\--

She cried.

She cried and begged to the god to wake her up from this nightmare.

_'This is your fault'_ her mind whisper.

_'You're a horrible mother'_

_'No wonder no any man want to marry you'_

_'You can't even keep one child alive'_

The mother is no longer a mother, she is the woman now.

In her grief, she buy every child toy, every teddy bear she can buy with her own money.

She brought them into her room and then-

\--

The police found the mother of a teenager that died starved in their very own house hanged herself in her hotel room. The mother hanged herself one week after found out that her child is dead.

The hotel room that the mother stayed at, is found full of child toy and teddy bear across the room. The only thing she left is a note that said "I'm sorry for become a horrible mother"

\--

In another dimension, on 4th April. A parents blessed with a pair twin of baby.

The boy is called Issei Hyoudou

The girl is called Yui Hyoudou

In another place and another time. On 6th June, a mother is blessed with a pair twin of baby too. But rather a human baby, both of them are half human and half devil.

The boy is called Vali

And the girl is called-

**_\-- Prologue End --_**

**This idea suddenly sprung into my mind in the middle of the night. I'm really sleepy right now. I'm sorry if you found any grammar, english is not my first language. While writing this I keep crying when I wrote the story about the mother. Also I think we need more fem oc in this fandom. I'm sorry but there will be no harem for the OC.**

**thanks for reading this, I need to sleep now.**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't have a sacred gear.

I don't have any knowledge about magic.

I don't have ANY power at all.

Okay.

What the fuck.

I thought everyone who got reincarnated supposed to get a super awesome power?

Instead I got reincarnated as a normal human being.

_《You're the first person I've ever reincarnated, so I decided to make you a normal human》_

Bullshit.

You're a God, shouldn't you can do anything you want? Well, whatever.

It's not like I care or anything.

I mean, having power isn't that important in Highschool DxD world right?

Uh, right?

I mean...

I'm Issei's twin sister, that means I should have plot armor right?

Well..

If anything happen to me, Issei would probably save me like any cliche protagonists bullshit do. So that means I would probably end up as the typical damsel in distress.

Oh well, I think I can live with that.

I don't care if I become damsel in distress, the important thing is Issei will save me and I'll be fine. I would still be alive.

I feel bad by using my twin brother like that, but hey! He would lie to me about being the devil and stuff so I guess that's fair.

The God said that I can choose what l want to do in this brand new life. So that means I can do nothing and let the canon play itself. I can become the 'clueless' twin sister of Issei Hyoudou.

I can play with my friends, go to school, do normal stuff...

It would be boring, but that's fine. My goal is to live a normal life. Well, normal as it can get.

**_-Chapter 1-_**

**Our Life**

Life as baby sucked. So let's just skip it.

Nothing happened while I was a baby. My life was pretty boring until I almost got drowned.

Yeah, you read it right, I almost drowned. Luckily someone saved me.

How I almost drowned you ask?

Well...

I thought it would be nice to swim in the river near the park I went to. Unfortunately, I didn't expect the river to be that deep. Also I found out in the most horrible way that even though I could swim in my previous life, it didn't mean I can immediately become swimmer expert in my new life. My muscles were not the same like before.

So yeah, I'm pretty stupid. (Do I really need to say it again?)

Welp, kids are stupid, so that means it's okay for me to be stupid. Heh.

Please don't look me like that...

In the end someone - a priest I think, saved me. I don't remember his name, but I called him Hero-kun.

Cause you know, he's a hero who saved me.

He has a long black hair, which I pretty suprised. I honestly never seen a man with long hair, huh I guees that's anime for you.

But you know the most surprising for me is?

He had a girlfriend!

I think when he saved me, he was having a date with his girlfriend. Then when they happened to pass the river, he saw me in the water - drowning obviously - and saved me!

That's it girl! Marry your boyfriend right now!

After that, operation to get Hero-kun married is on.

Whatever I saw him, I pretendend to get in trouble so he will come to save me. With that, his girlfriend would see him how he is so good with kids and then would decide to marry him!

I know it sounded simple, but I'm not really good at planning things.

I also meet Hero-kun in the church time to time. When Irina's father invited us to church, I saw him talking with Irina's father.

So being the good kid I'm, I decided to call his attention to me. I called him Hero-kun in front of everyone. It's kinda funny to see him get flustered after hearing what I called him.

He tried to tell me what's his real name is, but I decided his name is lame and my nickname is the best.

His real name is Maso - something something.

After that, we pretty much became friends.

Well.. it's more like he became my babysitter if my parents are busy. This happened because I said to my parents that I really like playing with Hero-kun rather with Irina and Issei. They agreed because Hero-kun already saved me once and he's friends with Irina's father, so he can be trusted.

The operation sadly, only myself that participate it

I'm sorry my dear twin brother, but the operation 'Get Hero-kun Married' is already on. I want to invite you and Irina, but you guys were easily distracted.

The operation went smoothly until-

-until Hero-kun suddenly fucking vanished.

He just suddenly stopped visiting me, stop babysitting me and when I search him in the church, he's not there too.

I think he vanished around the time Irina's family moved out? I don't really focus on Irina family to be honest. I'm bussy searching and thinking where the hell is Hero-kun is.

I tried to ask Irina's dad, but he only said that Hero-kun moved to England too.

...It's pretty suspicious if you ask me, cause Hero-kun never said goodbye to me.

I mean, isn't I important to him?!

Even I'm still a child, he should've remember me!

He always told me about his girlfriend!

Or maybe...

Or maybe he get married and move to England!

I tried to ask Irina's father if Hero-kun get married. But he only look at me suprised and tell me with a sad looks that yes, Hero-kun get married.

It feels like He lied to me..

The sad looks is pretty much giveaway.

Ugh, did the girl broke up with him? Did my operation failed? Did he run to England because he get heartbroken?

But she looks like a nice girl!

Aghhhh, I want to know!

Oh well...

Maybe I'll meet him again when I'm become much older. I think he's not a character that appear in canon, so that's mean he is just regular people.

...or maybe he is a character that appear much later in the light novel. I never read the original source of Highschool DxD, I only read a few fanfic, crossover and a bit in wikipedia about them, so I'm not exactly familiar with all the character.

Hmmmm..

Nah, he looks like a regular background character. I think he is not that important.

The only important charcter that I meet so far is only Isse - my twin and Irina.

Irina's family finally moved out and my life continue being normal.

\--

Vali decided, his twin is really something else.

His twin sister is really quiet, even when fathe - no, that man hit her, she never cry or beg him to stop. She only stand there, never talk, and stare quietly to that man.

It started to make that man unsettled everytime he hit her.

"That girl is fucking weird!"

Yes, she truly is. But Vali love her anyway.

The first time his twin sister smile, is when their mother made a handmade teddy bear for them. The moment their mother give her the teddy bear, his twin sister smile - for the first time - and laughed happily.

It almost give Vali and his mother a heart attack.

"It's Anna! My child!"

Vali didn't understand what his twin sister said and why she is so happy. He prefer dragon rather than a bear.

But if she and his mother happy, he is happy too.

\--

Here's a tip to become popular :

First, talk with everyone.

When I mean everyone, I really mean everyone.

You see a kid playing alone? Talk to him!

You see a man sitting looking depressed in the park? Talk to him!

You see a man with suspicious looking outfit and suspiciously taking picture of the kids? Talk- wait! Call the police!

Well, you get the point. You need to talk with everyone.

If the person didn't want to talk to you, come back to the next day and talk with them again.

'But, they will think I'm annoying!' Is that you want to say?

You absolutely right, you will become annoying to them.

But sometimes, there's a person who want become friend to you but too shy to do it.

How I know about this? Well, that's what happened to me in my previous life.

In my previous life, I pretty much didn't have any friends. There was some kind person tried to befriend me, but their other friends drive them away from me.

My previous life is pretty suck.

So that's why I want have so much friends in this new life!

Alright! Second is repeat the first tip.

Yeah... I'm not that good with giving advice.

But believe or not, I became popular in school!

Many student try having lunch with me, some of then even invite me to play in their home after school end. It was fun!

I get a bit bummed that I got seperate class from Issei. But the last time I checked on him, he was having fun playing with his friends.

You can say my life right now is really went smoothly.

I honestly can't wait for the canon to start.

I wonder if I'll get some OP power or maybe I already get a sacred gear..

Heh, maybe it's time to make an awesome nickname for myself. Like 'insert-something-cool-here princess' or-

_《Oh, I forgot to tell you that you don't have any power》_

With that, I immediately spit a tea I was drinking. In this peaceful afternoon, that oh - so familiar voice ruined my happy mood I was radiating.

"WHAT!"

"Sis! Don't shout! You voice hurt my ears!"

Oh that little shit-

"Oh shut up Issei! My voice is angelic!"

\--

"Mom, I'm sorry.."

Her little boy cried while showing a cotton to her. There's bruises all around his body.

"It's okay Vali, what's wrong?" She said, try to calm her little boy.

"The teddy bear you made.."

Oh.

So her husband ripped it huh?

"It's okay Vali, I can made it again" She smiled to her little boy. It was a lie, she didn't know if the ingredients still there in her storage. She also didn't have any money to buy others dools or ingredients to make it

"Where's your sister Vali?" She ask.

Before Vali can answer, another voice interrupt him.

"I'm here mom"

The little girl said as she enter the room. There's so much bruises in her face and her body. The mother gasped in horror seeing her little girl condition.

Her husband usually just beat Vali up. It's really rare to see him even punch her little girl. Even if he punch her, he usually stop because her little girl unsettle him with her quiet nature.

"Dear-"

"Anna is safe"

"Huh?"

The mother only stared confused at her daughter. The little girl then showed her mother the perfectly fine handmade teddy bear that the mother made.

"I keep my child safe" the little girl said. She was smiling proudly, satisfied that she managed to keep the teddy bear safe.

"After that man found my teddy bear, he try to take the others too" Vali said with clear anger in his voice. He look like ready to tear someone into pieces. He then continue.

"But sister started to bite that man hand when he try to touch her teddy bear"

The mother look between the hatred in Vali voice and the proud face his twin sister make.

This-

This is getting worse isn't?

They can't keep living in this house.

She sighed.

"Alright, mom is going to make pasta. But first we need to bandage your bruise-"

\--

"-I can't believe you hiding this!"

Oh my god.

This is the funniest thing I've seen.

This morning my mother suddenly insisted that she want to clean our room, which is weird because she always told us to clean our room by ourselves. Of course both of me and Issei immediately sensing hidden ulterior motives.

Issei acted first, he said that he didn't want anyone enter his room, even our mother apparently. Oh Issei, you just dug your own grave.

Mother in the end just give I-don't-care attitude and cleaning my and Issei's room anyway.

Turn out, Issei is hiding some porno magazine and mother find it under his bed.

Right now mother is lecturing Issei.

And guees what? This is the first time mom found any porn in my brother's room. That's mean, right now I witnessing the first time Issei parents found out about their son pervert behavior.

I just laugh at my dear twin brother miserly.

"Mom! Sister also have porno in her room!" Said Issei while pointing his finger at me. He is probably mad that only him that get lectured and try to bring me down with me.

Too bad brother because-

"I already check her room, there's nothing suspicious in there"

-I never buy that sort of thing!

"But yesterday I saw her reading it!"

Sorry Issei, it's actually my friend R18 doujinshi that I borrowed. I already give it back to her last night.

If you don't want to get caugh with your parent, it would be more wise ask someone lend theirs to you rather buy it for yourself.

That's how my previous mother do it. She always cautious so I can't find her 'hidden secrets'. Too bad, I find it.

Now I mentioned my previous mother, I think when the God reincarnated me, there's a side effect that affect me.

Because I don't remember my previous name. I also don't remember how my previous mother looks like and her name.

Maybe I should ask-

_《You already live well enough in this new life, is it really that important to remember all details in your previous life?》_

I tensed up, I'm still not used to The God just suddenly said something in my head. It's pretty weird if you ask me, I thought after reincarnated me, The God will leave me alone like in the fanfic I usually read.

_'Well, you got the point, but it's still kinda bothering me...'_

_《Rather than thinking pointless thing, why not thingking how you repay your debt?》_

The God asked me in humorous manner.

_'What debt?' _I aks playfully, playing along with him. Sometime I wonder that The God is even real or it's just voice in my head playing trick at me.

_《You know... for reincarnating you to happy family》_

What the God said is true, Issei family is really peaceful and normal. No wonder Vali envy him.

_《Maybe, I don't know, worship me or something?》_

The God starting to laugh. It's obviously a joke. My answer is also pretty clear

_'Sure'_

Highschool DxD manly focus on Christian, so I'll try to join in Christian religion. The church Hero-kun used to is also abandoned, I can use it for place to pry.

_《Wait, wait, wait, wait, are you serious?》_

Of course I'm serious, even though in my previous life I'm not a really good person, I still in fact religious person. The only problem is the fact I know nothing about Christian, I'm in other religion.

Wait, If I pray, then that's mean I'm praying to The God that reincarnated me or Michael?

_《Both, because you still first and foremost come from my world, but your body is still built from this world, so you pretty much pry to me and Michael at the same time》_

Neat.

_《I know right! Reincarnated into new world is usually have a large impact to all The Gods- Wait! This is not what we talked about-》_

\--

Vali didn't come for dinner.

Which is surprising, usually if it involves both of their mother, he will the first one to do like what their mother asked.

They already wait him for hours and yet he never come. Her mother already have worried look on her face.

Today dinner like always, noodle again She pretty sure this is an unhealthy lifestyle to human. But Vali and her is only half human, so maybe it will not affect them really much.

_(She's half devil now, this is probably punishment for her-)_

But it affect their mother health. She become more skinner the years came by, her hair is look like it's been too long that she comb her hair, and her face looks exhausted.

Raising 2 kid with abusive husband is a tough job, she suprise her mother hasn't run away by herself or dying yet. The situation almost remind her with her previous past.

_(She wonder, she wonder if Anna is happy out there-)_

"-at first, I'll eat later okay"

She blinked, oh, she dozed again didn't she? What her mother told her again?

"You can eat first" Said her mother, smiling to her. How can she still smiling? If she's in her mother position, she probably just give up and cry.

Is this what **mother love** should've been?

Before she said anything the door suddenly opening. From the door, she could see her father standing there with look of crazy person from his eyes.

"I get rid of him"

Get rid of who? Vali? He will definitely come back even you get rid of him, mother is still here, he love mother and after what she heard that he has sacred gear, Vali is not going to die easily. So what did he mean by that?

Her father then revealed that he has a knife in his hand. He point it on her.

Her mother that saw this starting to pale, she widden her eyes.

"What left is get rid of you too!" Father shouted.

Before she could react, her mother already shield her from father incoming attack. With a cry she yelled-

"SUGRIVA RUN-"

\--

My first encounter of supernatural is of course when I'm in bad mood.

I already sometime dreaming what kind of scenarios that I become involved, maybe a knight in shinning armour save me, or I become a badass vigilante.

Of course all that thinking get throw away when turn out I pretty much useless.

What I never expected is a call in the middle of night from a friend that I already forget her name, is the one that make me involved in the first place.

I stare at my phone. **_Friend27_** is apparently calling me in the middle freaking night. What worst she keep calling me at least 32 time, seems like she's not the type to give up easily.

Oh god, I don't even remember her name, I only save her number because she really want to be friend with me.

I picked up the call.

"Hello-"

"Yui! I summoned a demon help me-"

**_-_****_Chapter 1 End-_**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**For anyone that confuse, The girl that starves to death is reincarnate to Yui while her mother reincarnate to Sugriva**

**I found it really weird no one has make relreligious OC in DxD fanfic, the setting literally begged for it. You can make for example, a religious person turned into badass angsty person when he found out that The Christian God died or something.**

**There's also a new story idea with fem oc tasked by a chaos god to create chaos in DxD world as much as possible. The first thing she do is dating Issei before Raynare could and it change a lot of thing. I'm too lazy to do it, maybe I'll do it if DxD is over.**

**Thanks for favorite and leaving review to this story. I'm really appreciated it.**

**Fun fact: The story supposedly more darker with the idea Yui become Yandere as a side effect of her reincarnation. Yui become obsessed of the idea of "perfect family" and she become upset when Issei turn into devil. Long story short, she supposedly an antagonist, but I decided to scrap it.**


End file.
